Saranghae (KrisSica version)
by Yoonbi san
Summary: Tentang kris yang mencintai keluarga kecilnya. gabisa bikin summary. ice couple fanfiction/ Krissica/ Straight Couple/ oneshoot/ Marriage Life. KrisSica Shipper merapat/ RnR.


Saranghae

Ice couple fanfiction

Author : Kim Seok Ji

Pairing : Krissica

Cast : Wu Yi Fan / Kris (29 tahun)

Wu Soo Yeon/ Jessica ( 25 tahun)

Wu Baekhyun (5 tahun)

Wu Seulgi (3 bulan)

Genre : Romance, drama

Rate : T

Warning : Straight couple, oneshoot.

RnR

Disclaimer : Semua cast di atas milik tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, dan SM. Fanfic berdasarkan ide yang tiba-tiba lewat di otak Author. Di harapkan readersnim kalo gakuat dan baper akut bisa langsung tutup aja tabnya, daripada baper berkelanjutan malah bikin kena gangguan system saraf dan sensori, gegara kebanyakan ngehayal.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Tangisan Bayi menggema di kamar tidur membangunkan wanita cantik yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya di malam hari. Perempuan itu bernama Jessica. Ia segera menuju ke box bayi yang ada di sudut ruang kamarnya.

"sst…sst..sst.. Seulgi sudah jangan menangis lagi ya. Umma disini sayang." Jessica menggendong bayinya yang masih berumur 3 bulan. Ia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, pukul 12.00 KST. 'sudah tengah malam, mengapa Kris belum pulang juga ya. Apa syuting dan pemotretannya belum selesai juga' batin Jessica. Suaminya bekerja sebagai actor yang saat ini sedang naik daun karena film yang dibintanginya, maka dari itu jadwalnya menjadi sangat padat, sedangkan Jessica, ia hanyalah seorang model majalah yang tidak terlalu padat jadwal seperti suaminya itu. Bayinya belum juga mau berhenti menangis.

"Kau lapar ne chagi. Baiklah eomma akan memberikanmu susu." Jessica duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mulai menyusui Seulgi, agar bayinya bisa tidur lagi.

Ceklek…

Seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun membuka pintu kamarnya. Anak sulungnya naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan tidur disamping ibunya.

"mengapa kau belum tidur Baekhyun. Besok kan kau harus sekolah." Jessica mengusap kepala anaknya lembut.

"Baekki gamau tidul sendirian. Baekki mau tidul sama Appa." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara khas anak kecil yang terdengar manja. Membuat siapa saja menjadi gemas mendengarnya.

"Appa masih ada pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan sayang. Lebih baik kau kembali saja kekamarmu dan tidur. Eomma tidak mau kau kesiangan lagi besok." Baekhyun masih diam, tidak menggubris perintah ibunya.

"Shileo. Baekki mau bobo dicini saja sama adik." Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap adiknya yang sedang menyusu, sesekali juga ia mencium adiknya itu.

"Jangan di cium begitu Baekhyun nanti adikmu tidak akan tidur. Baiklah kau boleh tidur disini. Tetapi dengan syarat kau harus langsung tidur. Arrachi." Baekhyun mengangguk semangat dan menidurkan dirinya di tengah kasur mengikuti perintah ibunya. Jessica merasakan pergerakan mulut Seulgi di payudaranya telah berhenti. Perlahan-lahan Jessica melepaskan Seulgi dan menuju box bayi untuk meletakkan Seulgi kembali.

Pada saat Jessica meletakkan bayinya di box bayi, suara mobil terdengar dari arah luar rumahnya. Kris baru saja pulang. Jessica segera menuju keruang tamu untuk menyambut suaminya pulang. Wajah Kris tampak sangat lesu. Jadwalnya hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Ceklek..

Kris disambut dengan senyum di wajah istrinya. Ia membalas senyuman itu dan mencium kening istrinya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Apa kau lapar ? aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi dan memasak makanan." Kris tersenyum dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jessica.

"Tidak usah Yeobo. Melihatmu saja sudah membuat lelah dan laparku hilang." Pipi Jessica merona saat mendengar perkataan suaminya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan siapkan air hangat untukmu." Jessica membawa tas serta barang-barang Kris yang lain ke kamar mereka. Setelah itu Jessica menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya.

Kris melepas sepatunya dan menuju kamarnya. Saat ia tiba dikamarnya ia melihat Baekhyun berada dikasurnya. Kris memperhatikan wajah anaknya yang sedang terlelap itu. Hidung dan matanya mirip Jessica, sementara bibirnya sama seperti dirinya. Selesai mengamati anak sulungnya itu, Kris pindah ke Box bayi yang ada sudut kamanya. Kris melihat Bayinya tidur dengan tenang, terkadang mulutnya juga bergerk-gerak lucu. Kris mencium Seulgi dan memperhatikan wajah bayi kecilnya itu. Mata, hidung, bibir semuanya seperti miliknya. Kris sangat tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa melihat anak keduanya itu lahir dengan selamat . Dulu ia sempat tidak yakin dan pasrah akan kelahiran Seulgi yang prematur.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

 _Kandungannya sudah menginjak bulan ke delapan. Tadinya Jessica memutuskan untuk cuti. Namun ia mengurungkan niat tersebut, ia akan mulai cuti saat kandungannya berusia Sembilan bulan, karena ia harus menyimpan banyak tenaga untuk proses persalinannya nanti. Hari ini ia ada jadwal pemotretan majalah ibu hamil di studionya. Semenjak Jessica hamil ia jarang sekali pemotretan di luar ruangan. Jessica meminta suaminya itu untuk mengantarnya, karena hari ini Kris sedang libur._

" _Mau kutemani sampai selesai." Kris bertanya pada istrinya yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya._

" _Tidak baik kau nanti jemput Baekhyun saja dan menemaninya dirumah. Lagi pula aku juga tidak lama ko pemotretannya." Kris hanya mengangguk saja._

 _Kemudian ponsel Kris berbunyi dan ia melihat ponselnya sebentar. Ternyata itu dari agensinya. Kris mengangkat teleponya. Kris berbincang-bincang dengan atasannya sambil menyetir. Banyak obrolan penting yang harus segara dibicarakan. Kris mulai tidak fokus, dan Jessica juga terlihat panic. Perasaan Jessica mulai tidak enak._

" _Kris. Pelan-pelan nyetirnya kau bisa membahayakan kita nanti." Kris menatap istrinya dan mengangguk. Baru saja ia menutup teleponnya. Sebuah bus berkecepatan tinggi melaju dari arah belawanan. Kris kehilangan kendali._

 _Ckiitt…_

 _Brukk.._

 _Mobilnya menabrak pohon. Kepala Kris terbentur setir mobil, sementara Jessica kepalanya terbentur jendela dan perutnya terbentur dashbor mobil. Jessica merintih kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Jessica merasakan sebuah cairan bening mengalir di selangkangannya. Jessica merintih kesakitan dirinya mulai takut 'Tuhan, aku mohon lindungilah bayiku'._

" _Kris… hikkkss.. appo" Jessica menangis sambil mengguncang bahu Kris, Agar suaminya sadar. Kris segera bangun, ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat keadaan istrinya itu._

" _Astaga Jessica. Bertahanlah sebentar aku akan menelepon ambulan." Kris mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon ambulan. Kris menenangkan Jessica yang sedang kesakitan dan meracau tidak jelas. Tak lama kemudian ambulan datang. Jessica segera di bawa ke dalam ambulan begitu juga dengan Kris. Jessica terus saja menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Kris dengan erat. Kris terus berusaha untuk menenagkan Jessica agar istrinya bisa tenang. Setelah sampai rumah sakit Jessica segera dibawa oleh perawat keruang operasi. Pada saat Kris akan masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, perawat lain mencegah Kris untuk masuk dan menyuruhnya menunggu diluar. Kris terlihat sangat sedih. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah berdo'a._

 _._

 _._

 _Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, dokter keluar dari ruaang operasi. Kris langsung menghampiri dokter itu untuk menanyakan keadaan istrinya._

" _Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok. Apa mereka berdua baik-baik saja ?"_

" _tuan Wu ada yang ingin kubicarakan terhadap anda. Mari ikut saya keruangan." Kris mengikuti dokter itu keruanganya. Harapannya semoga saja istri dan anaknya baik-baik saja._

" _keadaan istri anda sangat memprihatinkan. Rahimnya rusak saat kecelakaan itu." Ingin rasanya Kris menangis saat tau keadaan istrinya._

" _Bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok. Apa dia baik-baik saja."_

" _anak anda harus segera dikeluarkan dari rahim istri anda, jika tidak akan membahaykan keduanya, dan itu akan membuat bayi anda terlahir premature. Maka dari itu saya ingin meminta persetujuan anda untuk operasi sesar dan juga operasi pengangkatan rahim terhadap istri anda. Apakah anda bersedia tuan." Kris sangat sedih mendengar pernyataan dokter. Itu artinya Jessica tidak bisa punya anak lagi. Kris menyalahkan dirinya sendiri._

" _Baiklah saya setuju. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua dokter aku mohon." seorang perawat datang membwa surat persetujuan. Kris langsung menandatangani surat persetujuan tersebut. Setelah itu dokter lengsung menuju ruang operasi untuk segera melakukan operasi terhadap Jessica. Kris hanya bisa berdo'a untuk keselamatan istri dan anaknya didalam sana, ia berharap bahwa langkah yang ia ambil ini tidak salah._

 _._

 _._

 _Enam jam kemudian operasi telah selesai. Seorang suster keluar dengan mendorong sebuah boks incubator untuk di letakkan diruang bayi. Suster itu berjalan melewati Kris. Kris yang melihatnya langsung mencegat suster itu untuk melihat bayinya sebentar. Kris mengamati wajah bayinya itu, mata, hidung, bibir, telinga semua sama dengannya. Kris memegang kaca itu seolah-olah ia seperti memegang bayinya._

" _Selamat tuan. Bayi anda perempuan. Cantik seperti ibunya." Kris tersenyum terhadap suster itu. Dan suster itu berpamitan pada Kris untuk menuju keruang bayi._

" _tuan Wu." Dokter baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Wajahnya terlihat murung._

" _Dokter bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya.?"_

" _operasinya berjalan lancar. Istri anda saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri dan akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, dan anak anda.." Kris menunggu kalimat selanjutya. Dokter itu menarik napas, bingung ingin mengatakan apa pada Kris._

" _Aku khawatir anak anda tidak bisa bertahan lama. Karena bayi anda terlahir premature dan keadaan fisiknya sangatlah lemah." Kris mendadak menjadi lemas saat mendengar pernyataan dokter barusan._

" _kita berdo'a yang terbaik untuk anak anda tuan Wu." Dokter itu mengelus bahunya lembut, agar memberikan efek tenang terhadap Kris._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu saya keruangan dulu masih banyak pasien yang harus saya tangani. Permisi." Kris hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter itu. Selanjutnya ia akan pergi menuju ruang perawatan istrinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Jessica membuka matanya. Ia merasa asing dengan ruangan serba putih dan bau obat ini. Kepalanya pusing, ia berusaha mengingat. Ketika ia sudah ingat semuanya, Jessica memegang perutnya , ia teringat bayinya. 'Astaga dimana bayiku, apa dia baik-baik saja. lalu dimana Kris.' Batin Jessica._

" _kau sudah bangun rupanya." Suara baritone menyapa gendang telinga Jessica. Ia sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu._

" _Kris. Dimana aegya, apa dia baik-baik saja.''_

" _ya dia baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita berdo'a saja untuk aegya dan sebaiknya kau istirahat Yeobo" Kris tersenyum terhadap istrinya itu. Jessica terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Kris barusan._

" _Kris. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kris terdiam sebentar,ia bngung harus bagaimana menceritakannya. Dengan berat hati Kris menceritkan semuanya ke istrinya. Jessica terkejut dan menangis mendengar cerita suaminya._

" _Kris. Bolehkah aku melihat aegya sebentar."_

" _Ya, tentu saja boleh Yeobo."_

 _Kris mendorong kursi roda Jessica. Ia membawa Jessica ke ruang bayi. Tak lama kemudian Jessica telah sampai didepan ruang bayi. Matanya tertuju ke boks incubator bayi yang ada di sudut ruangan._

" _Kris. Apakah itu bayi kita." Jessica menunjuk ke sudut ruangan. Kris mengangguk. Air mata Jessica mulai jatuh. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menggendong dan memeluk bayinya itu._

" _Maaf kan aku Yeobo. Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku mangabaikan telepon itu pasti semuanya tidak akan begini" Jessica mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat suaminya menangis._

" _tidak Kris semu ini sudah takdir. Aku tahu telepon itu penting dan telepon itu untuk keluarga kita juga kan. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu." Jessica mengusap lengan suaminya dengan sayang._

" _Dia bayi yang kuat. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa bertahan." Jessica manatap bayinya yang terlelap dalam boks incubator itu. Kris tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala istrinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari demi hari Jessica lewatkan dirumah sakit ditemani suami tercintanya. Kris juga mengajukan cuti terhadap agensinya untuk menemani Jessica. Keadaan bayinya juga tidak menentu. Kadang baik kadang juga buruk. Seperti hari ini dokter memberitahukan bahwa jantung bayinya mendadak lemah kembali. Krissica mulai panic, mereka berdua terus saja berdo'a. Sementara dokter sedang berjuang diruang operasi untuk menyelamatkan bayinya. Jessica terus menangis sesenggukan Kris mengusap punggung Jessica agar istrinya bisa tenang. ' bertahanlah nak. Kau pasti bisa' ujar Kris dalam hati. Empat jam kemudian pintu operasi terbuka. Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Krissica langsung menemui dokter itu._

" _selamat tuan dan nyonya Wu. Anak anda sudah melewati masa kritisnya." Jessica memeluk suaminya erat. Kris merasakan bahunya basah._

" _terima kasih dok. Sudah meyelamatkan bayi kami. Terima kasih."_

" _itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya sebagai dokter tuan Wu." Dokter itu tersenyum terhadap Kris." Baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Masih ada pasien yang harus saya segera tangani. Permisi." Kris memperhatikan punggung dokter itu yang lama-lama menjauh. Ia melihat Jessica yang masih menangis._

" _hey sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang uri Aegy bisa bersama kita selamanya."_

" _Aku bahagia Kris. Uri Aegy bayi yang kuat. Ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya." Kris memeluk istrinya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya._

" _ya dia memang anak yang kuat. Dia lah anakku Wu Yeri." Jessica melepaskan menatap suaminya intens._

" _Wu Yeri? Ani.. namanya Wu Seulgi."_

" _wae ? Yeri itu kan nama yang manis."_

" _aniya Kris, namanya Wu seulgi. Kali ini aku yang memberikan nama. Kemarin waktu Baekhyun lahir kau yang memberinya nama. Sekarang giliranku yang memberinya nama." Jessica mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris terseyum melihat tingkah istrinya itu._

" _baiklah. Siapapun namanya, yang penting dia sehat."_

 _Keesokan harinya Jessica dan bayinya pulang dari rumah sakit. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan akan segera dimulai._

 _Flashback off_

 _._

 _._

Oekk.. oekk..

Tangisan bayi menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya. Kris menggendong bayinya. Jessica yang mendengar bayinya menangis segera keluar dai kamar mandi. Jessica mengambil Seulgi dari gendongan Kris.

"Airnya sudah siap. Kau bisa mandi sekarang." Kris mencium bayinya. Jessica segera duduk di tepi ranjang untuk menyusui Seulgi.

"terima kasih sudah menjadi pendamping hidupku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Terima kasih sudah mau melahirkan mereka kedunia ini." Kris menatap Jessica, sorotan matanya menunjukkan cinta yang sangat dalam. Jessica tersenyum. Kris mencium keningnya.

"Saranghae Wu Soo Yeon." Kris mencium bibir Jessica. Melumatnya lembut. Tidak ada nafsu, melainkan perasaan cintanya. Beberapa menit kemudian Jessica melepas ciumannya.

"Nado Saranghae Wu Yi Fan."

END

Yey. Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin oneshoot. Ya meskipun ceritanya agak absurd sih. Buat yang nunggu 'Love Has Been Comeback' kayanya author hiatus dulu deh bentar soalnya ada banyak tugas datang tak diundang hehe. As usual review jusaeyo.. hehe

Paii paii..


End file.
